


Trust Game

by Jackb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Trust Issues, sort of because nothing sexual, trust exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: It’s a simple exercise, for sure, but Tony has trouble doing it, losing control is not easy for him.





	Trust Game

« Come on Tony ! » Bruce said encouragingly.

« This is ridiculous. »

« It’s not, and I think you need it. »

 

Tony lowered his arms and turned around.

 

« I don’t need it, that’s a stupid exercise. »

« It’s not, Pepper and Rhodey agree with me on this. Also, I think you should do this exercise this them too. »

« Waste of time. I trust them, and I trust you I don’t need this stupid game. »

« Then if there’s no problem, why don’t you let yourself fall and let me catch you ? It takes ten seconds, it could be over by now. »

« Or it could already be over, because I don’t need to do it. »

« I understand if you’re scared, but know that I’m gonna catch you, you know. I assure you that. I’m not going to let you fall, never. » Tony scoffs to that.

« That’s not the problem. »

« I know, you just don’t want to lose control. »

« I don’t have a control problem, I delegate a lot. » Bruce rolls his eyes, that’s not what he is talking about.

« Do it for me. Please. » He asks gently.

 

Tony pace around, thinking.

 

« Fine, fine, I will do your shitty exercise. »

« That’s all I ask. »

 

As Tony get back in position, Bruce assures his feet on the floor so he can catch Tony without problems.

 

« Close your eyes. Anytime you want. » He says.

 

It takes two minutes before the Billionaire let himself fall, but at the second he starts losing control he back off and moves his feet to assure his balance.

 

« I can’t do it, I can’t. »

« I know you can Tony. » He holds his hands up in a reassuring gesture. « You can do it. » His soft voice is calming Tony almost immediately.

« Okay, okay, let’s try again. »

 

They quickly got back into position.

 

« Remember, I’m gonna catch you. No matter what. »

« Yes, yes. »

 

Bruce gently touch Tony’s back to reassure him and take a step back slowly to let him follow and picture the short connection the touch provoked in his mind.

 

« I’m right here. »

« Hm. »

 

Tony tries again. He gently let his body topple back, focusing to keep his feet unmoving while his hands are clenched hard in fear and worry. He doesn’t even breathe as he loses stability.

 

_He’s gonna catch you ! He’s gonna catch you ! He’s gonna catch you !_

 

He falls, but not for long. Two strong arms catch him before he reaches the floor. A strong grip around his chest that he holds tightly with his own hands to be sure it doesn’t drop him. His whole body is tensed as he releases a big trembling breath, it was harder than he thought.

 

« I got you. » Bruce whispers gently in his ear, accompanying him until he sits on the floor. But he doesn’t separate from him. Instead Bruce sat behind him and continue to hold him. Letting him process what happened. If Tony felt stressed all along, he’s kind of washed over by euphoria now.

« Okay, well, this was far scarier than I expected. »

« You did very well. » Tony scoffs. « No, for real, I’m very proud of you. » At the soft words, Tony starts to relax in his arms. « It’s not easy to come out of his comfort zone. »

« Don’t mock me, it was nothing, kids do that too. Nothing impressive or to be proud of. »

« So ? Yes they do and what ? You, you never did it. Also I find this impressive you trusted me enough and worked with me for this exercise, so I don’t mock you when I say I’m proud of you, and you should be proud of yourself too. Because it was not easy and you still did it. »

 

Tony is grateful to have Bruce being him, so he can’t see him blush at that. He feels silly, but what Bruce tells him is pleasing.

 

« Hm. » He answers simply, not feeling like forming words.

« So ? How does it feel to lose control ? » Bruce asks gently.

 

Tony free himself from the embrace and turn around.

 

« Strangely interesting and kinda good I guess. »

« Cool. »

« Could we.. Could we do other experiments of this kind ? Together ? »

« Of course, you have something in mind ? » Tony shrugs.

« Maybe. »

« Well, I’m listening.. »

 

**End.**

 


End file.
